


Untitled (39)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna knows it will be worth it to know that her best friend was truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (39)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _confused_.

* * *

The great outerspace dunce was just staring at her, mouth hanging open, brows knit, confused. Donna didn’t even try to suppress her fond smile as she gestured with a nod down the darkened street.

He turned his head, his bewilderment transforming to wonder and then to pure joy as Rose’s smile set the street alight, and the two idiots began to run toward one another.

No doubt she’d have to set some strict rules about not shagging on every surface of the TARDIS (yuck!), but it would be so worth it to know that her best friend was truly happy.

* * *

 


End file.
